La última jugada
by Reindert de Kensington
Summary: Los hermanos Darien y Seiya Hamilton-Bennett son hijos de los dueños de la joyería Garrard, la más antigua y prestigiosa del Reino Unido encargada del mantenimiento de las joyas de la Corona. A la vista de todos aparentan ser la familia perfecta pero pocos saben que muchos oscuros secretos se esconden detrás de ese prestigioso apellido. Drama/Romance/Familia/Misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 _Londres, Reino Unido._

El big ben marcaba apenas las 8 de la mañana pero la capital británica ya hervía en actividad, todas las personas se dirigían a sus trabajos y a su escuela.

En el distrito de Kensington dos bellas jovencitas iban camino a su escuela. Ellas eran Serena Anderson y Amy Mizuno. Serena era originaria de Southampton y se había mudado a Londres con su madre con la intención de estudiar administración de empresas la cual finalizaría en un par de años más. Amy por otro lado, era japonesa y se encontraba viviendo en Londres hacia 3 años para estudiar medicina.

El departamento de ambas estaba uno junto al otro y pronto hicieron amistad.

-Ahh...- Dijo Serena mientras bostezaba- Tengo tanto sueño-

-Serena, es por eso que no debes desvelarte haciendo tonterías- La reprendió Amy dulcemente.

-Ya lo sé- Admitió Serena- ¡Pero es que ese juego es tan adictivo!-

Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato más, cada una absorta en sus pensamientos. Se detuvieron un momento en una esquina y esperaron pacientemente que el semáforo les indicará que podían pasar.

Al escuchar la señal que indicaba lo anterior Serena, distraídamente como siempre se dispuso a cruzar la calle cuando de pronto escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de un claxon y sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacía atrás nuevamente. Ella y Amy cayeron de espaldas en la banqueta. Frente a ellas pasó un automóvil color plata muy nuevo pero evidentemente muy por encima del límite de velocidad.

"Amy tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta" Pensó Serena mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

-Serena debes tener más cuidado- Está vez una entre molesta y asustada Amy.

-Perdón- Dijo la rubia- Ese auto iba demasiado rápido-

-Si, seguramente por eso no alcanzó a frenar cuando la luz cambio a rojo- Agregó Amy.

Sin tomarle más importancia siguieron su camino, Serena esta vez aceleró un poco el paso arrastrando a Amy junto con ella. Habían llegado a su parte favorita del camino. Unos metros más adelante se alzaba imponente una majestuosa construcción. Era el pintoresco Palacio de Kensington con sus bellos jardines alrededor.

-¡Vamos Amy!- Alentó la rubia.

-Ya voy Serena- Respondió Amy sonriendo.

Ambas muchachas se pararon justo frente a los barandales del Palacio, aquel que separaba la parte pública donde todos podían entrar de la parte privada, donde vivían algunos de los integrantes de la familia real británica.

-Deberíamos venir a visitarlo un día de estos, Serena- Mencionó Amy- Escuché que tienen una exposición de vestidos que pertenecieron a la Princesa Diana y a la Reina Elizabeth-

-Me encantaría verlos- Respondió Serena, desvío su mirada hacia un lado observando uno de los apartamentos- Mira, ese es el de los Duques de Cambridge- Señaló a ella y un brillo repentino apareció en sus ojos- Que afortunada la duquesa, mira que casarse con un príncipe siendo plebeya ¡Y más con uno tan guapo! ¡Qué romántico!-

-Aún tienes oportunidad Sere, el hermano menor del duque aún está soltero- Dijo Amy bromeando.

-¡Ay Amy! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!- Dijo Serena riendo y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se quedaron observando un rato más, cuando se disponían a marcharse oyeron gritos de la multitud.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó alguien.

-¡Se va a estrellar!- Se oyó del otro lado de la acera.

Serena y Amy voltearon a su derecha y se encontraron con el automóvil plateado que casi atropellaba a Serena hacia unos minutos. Iba en dirección a los vistosos barandales del palacio y no parecía que fuera a detenerse.

La desgracia ocurrió un par de segundos más tarde, el auto efectivamente se estrelló a una gran velocidad haciéndose pedazos, los barandales no resistieron y se rompieron al impacto. Unos segundos después el auto por fin se detuvo ya dentro de los jardines del palacio, tenía golpes por todos lados y casi todos los cristales estaban rotos. Los bellos jardines habían quedado totalmente destrozados en esa área.

Se empezaron a oír los gritos de las personas, los guardias de seguridad empezaron a alejar a algunos curiosos, sin embargo a los que estaban más cerca les dejaron entrar pues según les explicaron debían comparecer como testigos. También se encargaron de llamar a la policía, a las ambulancias y a los familiares de los ocupantes, pues al perecer los conocían.

Como las ambulancias tardarían un rato en llegar, Amy junto con otra enfermera que pasaba por ahí fueron a dar los primeros auxilios a los ocupantes.

Serena se sentó en una banca cercana a esperar a Amy y a que le dieran indicaciones. Llamó su atención la llegada de una camioneta BMW negra, venía a gran velocidad y se estacionó bruscamente en la acera. De ella bajó un apuesto joven que iba muy bien vestido, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Tenía piel blanca, el cabello perfectamente peinado y unos ojos azul intenso. Se notaba muy alterado y algo perdido.

Serena en un principio se ruborizó ya que enamoradiza como era el joven le había parecido muy atractivo, sin embargo por su expresión supuso que debía ser familiar de alguna de los ocupantes. Ella se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Dijo ella, sonrío en primera instancia pero dadas las circunstancias decido ponerse más seria.

-Buenos días- Respondió el y con un tono de voz alterado añadió- ¿Sabes algo sobre las personas que iban en él vehículos?-

-No, no han dicho nada a nadie- Respondió ella- Las ambulancias y la policía llegarán en unos minutos y hasta entonces nadie puede acercarse-

-Entonces solo me queda esperar- Dijo él resignadamente -¿Tú viste el accidente?- Preguntó con interés.

-Si, yo estaba a unos cuantos metros- Contestó la rubia- Iban muy rápido-

El joven tomó asiento en una de las bancas cercanas y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-No puede ser, él no era así- Habló más para sí mismo.

-¿Los conocías?- Preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Eran... Es decir son mi padre y su chofer- Respondió el pelinegro.

Se oyeron las sirenas y torretas de las ambulancias, Serena y el joven levantaron la vista al verlas llegar. El trato de ir hacia allá pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-Es mejor si esperas aquí- Le dijo ella dulcemente- No puedes ayudarlos en nada en este momento, deja que ellos te llamen.

Los paramédicos bajaron de sus unidades e inmediatamente se dirigieron a atender a los heridos, sin embargo cuando llegaron no fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer. Ambos hombres habían muerto al instante. Al fin llamaron al joven y le comunicaron la noticia, el se puso pálido pero solo asintió. Sin pensar con mucha claridad regresó a la banca donde estaba Serena.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi madre?- Hablando consigo mismo el joven mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- ¡Maldición!- Murmuró al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Serena, suponiendo lo que él necesitaba ofreció.

-Si quieres puedes usar mi celular- Dijo ella, sacando de su bolso un teléfono blanco decorado con lunas.

-Si, gracias- Dijo él sonriendo forzadamente, marcó un número y habló- Michelle, soy yo... Si, es verdad... Ambos fallecieron, no hubo nada que hacer- Dijo eso con un tono de tristeza- Necesito que se lo digas a Reindert y por favor que sea ella quien se lo diga a mi madre... Si, gracias... Adiós- El colgó el teléfono y se lo entregó a su dueña.

-Si necesitas hacer otra llamada solo tienes que decirlo- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No creo que sea necesario- El noto la cálida y radiante sonrisa de la rubia, extrañamente al verla se sintió un poco más relajado-Y muchas gracias por sido tan linda conmigo-

-No hay de qué- Respondió ella.

-No siquiera me he presentado, discúlpame soy un grosero...- Dijo el.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo- Le respondió la rubia- Soy Serena Anderson-

-Y yo...- El iba a presentarse cuando un guardia de palacio, seguido por otros dos lo interrumpieron.

-Sr. Hamilton- Habló uno de ellos- Sus Altezas Reales el duque y la duquesa de Cambridge acaban de enterarse de lo ocurrido y lamentan mucho su pérdida, me han pedido que le lleve inmediatamente a su apartamento para que este usted más cómodo-

-Ahh... Por supuesto- Dijo el, conocía bien a los duques, ellos y la familia real eran sus clientes más destacados. El joven volvió a mirar a Serena y terminó de presentarse.

-Soy Seiya Hamilton - Bennett- Dijo él mientras estrechaba la mano de la rubia. El se volvió y los tres guardias lo escoltaron rumbo a la parte privada del Palacio de Kensington.

Ella se ruborizó al instante y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"No sé porque siento, que no es la última vez que nos veremos" Pensó ella.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero y sea de su agrado. Todos los comentarios al respecto son bien recibidos, pues todo sea para mejorar. Sin más por el momento, yo me despido y como dije anteriormente, espero ustedes disfruten de este fanfic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 _Jardines del Palacio de Kensington, Londres, Reino Unido._

Serena se quedo observando como los guardias escoltaron a Seiya rumbo a la parte privada del Palacio de Kensington. El por su parte se encontraba realmente acongojado, había visto a su padre esa misma mañana y no podía creer que en ese momento el ya no estaba con ellos.

Al llegar al apartamento de los duques uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta, entró a la elegante sala donde la pareja real lo esperaba.

-Seiya, acabamos de enterarnos de lo sucedido- Dijo el duque, hablándole con mucha confianza- Lamentamos mucho tu pérdida-

-Si, nuestro más sentido pésame- Agregó la duquesa.

-Gracias- Respondió Seiya- Y por los daños a los jardines y los barandales, yo lo pagaré y...-

-Amigo, olvida eso- Habló nuevamente el duque- No es importante ahora-

-Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla- Añadió la duquesa.

La familia de Seiya y la familia real se conocían desde hacía años, más específicamente desde 1844 cuando la Reina Victoria designó a la joyería Garrard, propiedad de los Hamilton - Bennett como la joyería real. Desde entonces a la fecha los Hamilton - Bennett habían mantenido impecables todas las joyas de la Corona, además de haber creado otras ahora icónicas como la Tiara Cambridge Lover's Knot y el anillo de compromiso de la Princesa Diana, que ahora reposaba en la mano izquierda de la duquesa. Debido a esto Seiya, el duque y los hermanos de ambos se habían llevado excepcionalmente bien desde niños, a pesar de que los príncipes les llevaban unos cuantos años a los hermanos Hamilton.

-¿Podrían prestarme su teléfono por favor? Necesito hacer un par de llamadas y con todo el alboroto deje el mío en casa- Preguntó el.

-Por supuesto, pasa está subiendo la escalera- Le respondió amable la duquesa- Tomate tu tiempo-

La pareja salió de la habitación para darle mayor privacidad. Seiya subió las escaleras y rápidamente encontró el teléfono, lo tomo y marcó un número de Estados Unidos. Al tercer timbrazo contestaron.

-Si, diga...- Al otro lado se oyó una adormilada voz masculina.

-Ehh... ¿Darien?- Preguntó el confundido- Soy yo, Seiya-

-Ajá...-

-¡Despierta de una vez! ¡Algo muy grave sucedió!- A Seiya su hermano mayor podía sacarlo de sus casillas con mucha facilidad.

-No creo que tanto como para despertarme a las 4:30 de la mañana ¡Inhumano!- Contestó Darien ya más despierto.

-Papá falleció- El menor de los hermanos dejó caer la noticia así sin más- Es urgente que vuelvas al Reino Unido-

-¿No estás hablando en serio verdad?-

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así?-

-Tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre a Londres-

-Llama al Señor Williams* estoy seguro de que entenderá la situación y te ayudará-

-Claro hermano, nos vemos allá- Y un muy serio Darien cortó la llamada.

El pelinegro volvió a marcar otro número, esta vez el de su casa. Al primer timbrazo oyó una conocida voz femenina.

-¿Seiya?- Preguntó la mujer, su tono de voz denotaba su preocupación.

-Hola belle- Saludó el sin mucho ánimo.

-Tu madre ya está más tranquila, la convencí de que se recostara un rato- Como siempre ella parecía leerle el pensamiento- ¿A que hora vuelves?-

-Debo quedarme un par de horas más, pero en cuanto pueda voy con ustedes-

-De acuerdo- Le dijo ella tranquilamente y agregó- ¿Tú cómo estás?-

-No me siento bien hablando aquí- Dijo el- ¿Te parece si platicamos más tarde cuando llegue a casa?-

-Por supuesto, cuídate mucho- Respondió ella preocupada, se disponía a colgar pero se detuvo- Oye...-

-Dime-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también hermosa y mucho- Le respondió el con una ligera sonrisa- Te veo más tarde-

El colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para bajar a la sala, después de todo el como único familiar presente tenía que dar su declaración y arreglar el pago de los daños.

 **ooooooo**

Afuera del palacio Serena se había quedado sola y empezaba a desesperarse cuando oyó que Amy la llamaba.

-Amy, aquí estoy- Habló la rubia y Amy se dirigió hacia dónde estaba ella -¿Ya podemos irnos?-

-Aún no, tenemos que dar nuestra declaración- Respondió la peliazul- Nos la tomarán aquí mismo en el palacio para agilizar los trámites, al parecer uno de los ocupantes era cercano a la familia real-

Serena iba a contestarle cuando un policía se acercó a ellas.

-Señoritas, acompáñenme por favor- Pidió el oficial- Vamos a tomar su declaración aquí mismo en palacio, así será todo más rápido-

Las dos muchachas siguieron a los oficiales y se impresionaron al entrar en el recibidor, el cual estaba bellamente decorada con muebles modernos pero adornada con obras de arte clásicas, dando una combinación muy agradable.

Una vez dentro las dirigieron a un gran estudio donde un oficial de policía se presentó y empezó a hacerles las preguntas reglamentarias.

Cuando pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos dejaron salir a Serena. Amy debía declarar quedarse otro rato ya que como había sido ella quien dio los primeros auxilios debían hacerle otro tipo de preguntas.

"Pfff... Otro rato más sin nada que hacer" Pensó Serena mientras salía del estudio.

Como se encontraba en la parte privada del palacio dudó hacia dónde ir, sin embargo una fotografía llamó su atención en ella aparecían los duques sonrientes con sus dos pequeños hijos, el príncipe y la princesa de Cambridge.

-¡Hey!- La rubia oyó que alguien la llamaba- ¿Se te perdió algo?-

Serena volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Seiya que iba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Ah no!- Serena dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto y río nerviosamente- Yo solo... Ah... Espero a mi amiga- La rubia se notaba nerviosa.

Seiya la observaba divertido, levantando una ceja y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila, solo bromeo- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así?- Preguntó Serena inocentemente.

-Así es mi personalidad- Respondió el sencillamente- Si no lo hago me vuelvo loco, especialmente en momentos como este-

Serena abrió la boca para responder pero oyó la voz de Amy a sus espaldas.

-Aquí estoy Amy- Dijo Serena, volteando hacia el estudio donde las interrogaron.

Amy se acercó a donde se encontraban Serena y Seiya. La rubia conociendo la timidez de su amiga se encargó de presentarla.

-Oh Seiya, te presento a Amy Mizuno es mi mejor amiga- Dijo la rubia.

-Mucho gusto señorita Mizuno- Se presentó el con formalidad y le estrechó la mano a la joven -Soy Seiya Hamilton - Bennett-

-El gusto es mío- Respondió Amy tímidamente, al soltar la mano de Seiya notó la bella argolla dorada que el joven llevaba en el dedo anular.

De otro de los salones del lugar se oyó que una voz masculina llamaba al pelinegro.

-Seiya, amigo necesito que vengas un momento por favor- Habló el duque asomándose brevemente por una de las puertas.

-Lo siento, debo irme- Se disculpó Seiya, cuando se disponía a retirarse se detuvo en seco y hablo de nuevo- Gracias a las dos por quedarse, a ti Serena por animarme y un poco y a usted señorita Mizuno por haber hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a mi padre, gracias de verdad- Agregó con sinceridad.

-No hay de qué- Respondieron al unísono las dos con una sonrisa. Él asintió y siguió su camino nuevamente.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras salían del palacio hacia la calle nuevamente, ya era demasiado tarde para presentarse a la escuela así que tomaron el camino rumbo a sus casas.

-Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme al respecto?- Preguntó la perspicaz Amy.

-¿De qué hablas Amy?- Preguntó la Serena ruborizada. Sabía a lo que su amiga se refería pero decidió hacerse loca.

-¿Te gustó el Sr. Hamilton, verdad?- Amy solía ser muy dulce con las demás personas, pero con su querida amiga no tenía compasión.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Amy?!- Dijo Serena más roja que un tomate con una falsa indignación- Por supuesto que no, además ¿Porque "Sr. Hamilton"? No es mucho mayor que nosotras-

-No engañas a nadie Serena, menos a mi- Respondió Amy- Y es "Sr. Hamilton" porque él está casado-

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Prácticamente gritó Serena parándose en seco y parando a Amy también- ¡Explícate! ¿Cómo sabes eso?- La rubia se dio cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción y recuperó un poco la compostura -Digo no es que me importe, pero no entiendo como lo sabes si no se dirigieron más que un par de palabras-

-Con eso solo confirmas que te gusta y mucho, solo a ti te puede pasar eso con alguien que acabas de conocer- Habló la peliazul- Y lo sé porque usa un anillo matrimonial en su mano derecha, la vi cuando se presentó-

Serena cruzo los brazos y con fingida molestia agregó.

-¡Ash! ¿Porque todos los hombres guapos y agradables de este mundo están casados o son gays?- A pesar de que lo decía en tono de broma, en realidad sí se sintió un poco decepcionada al saberlo.

-¡Ay Serena! Tú nunca cambias- Dijo una risueña Amy.

Ambas muchachas siguieron el camino hacia sus casas, habían tenido un día ya bastante pesado ya a pesar de que no pasaba aún de medio día.

Al llegar a su casa Serena se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Era aún muy temprano para que su madre estuviera en casa y disfruto del silencio. El apuesto joven Hamilton - Bennett rondaba en sus pensamientos.

"Bah, si no es para mí ni modo, ya llegará alguien mejor" Después de pensar eso la rubia pronto se quedo dormida. Sin saber aún que el destino le tenía muchas sorpresas preparadas, en las que Seiya Hamilton - Bennett estaría más que presente.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí con el segundo capítulo de "La última jugada", me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero no decepcionarles con este ;)

Les agradezco enormemente a todos los que dejaron review, me agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas. También a los lectores silenciosos los incluyó ya que yo fui una mucho tiempo :3

Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y quiero decirles que a pesar de que trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible como esta vez, como estoy en clases a veces puedo tardar un poco más pero yo les avisare n.n

Sin mas que decir, ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


End file.
